


All Hallows' Eve

by lionsuicide



Series: Pumpkin Season [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agent Bobby, Agent Rufus, Blood and Gore, Broken Families, Eventual Relationships, Halloween, M/M, Minor Character Deaths, Readers beware, Serial Killer Castiel, Serial Killer Dean, Serial Killer Gabriel, Serial Killer Sam, dark themes, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsuicide/pseuds/lionsuicide
Summary: I discovered that what most people call creepy, scary, and spooky, I call comfy, cozy, and home. --Zack Bagans





	

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter summary 
> 
> How it all began.  
> My first kill.  
> The start of a tradition.

I couldn't believe her.

Becky was the absolute worst person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. How dare she say that Halloween was a devil worshiping holiday. I didn't care that it was against her religion. I didn't care that she was just going off of what her parents told her. She was 17 years old, almost an adult. She was going to pay. I was going to make her suffer.

I started out with little things. Things that would creep her out. Plastic Spiders on her desk and in her locker, plastic snakes in her backpack, eyeballs in her drinks, fake fingers in her food, things like that. With each toy I left with her I left a note with the number of days left until Halloween. The idiot didn't know what the numbers on it meant. That was ok though. She would soon enough. The closer to Halloween, worst the gifts got.

Instead of plastic spiders and snakes I left real ones. Not the venomous ones though, I didn't want her to die.

Oh the sound of her crying after discovering a tarantula in her purse! Oh it was marvelous! Music to my ears.

The best part about everything was that no one ever suspected me to be the one leaving all the gifts for her. They all thought it was her idiotic boyfriend Chuck.

I had one problem. I wanted to do more than just scare her. As nice as it was to hear her scream and cry, I needed to do something more.

I thought for days what I could do to her. Two days before Halloween I had figured it out. It was risky and dangerous. (If I would have been caught I would have went to jail for life, I'm sure.)

I had found out that little Miss Becky was going to be home alone Halloween night. Her parents were going out of town for the night for some reason or another. _(Maybe Becky was right… maybe there is a God.)_

On the day before Halloween I didn't give her any gifts. I left her alone all day. She was paranoid, edgy, jumped at every little thing… I had never laughed so hard. Poor Becky couldn't catch a break. I also gathered all the supplies I would need for Halloween night. On the day of Halloween I made sure to leave only a note saying HAPPY HALLOWEEN! With a devil’s face on it. She dropped the note faster than I could blink. Her face turned white and she her body was shaking. _(Just thinking about it makes me smile.)_

Perhaps she did know what the numbers meant. If she didn't before, she definitely knew in that moment. I left her alone after that. I made sure to keep a close eye on her. I had to make sure she didn't ruin my plan by going over to someone else's house for the night. Luckily for me all her friends were going to parties or passing out candy so she had nowhere to go.

Her parents left around 5 o'clock. She begged them to stay home, to not leave her there by herself. When they said no she pleaded for them to take her with them. Once again they told her no. They said that she was being ridiculous. That no one was out to get her. It was all a sick prank. With that they kissed her goodbye and left. She went back inside.

 

I waited until around 6 o'clock when the kids started to trick or treat. Any screams she made would be covered up by the kids or at the very least be thought of as sound effects. I broke in through the window in her backyard. _(To my defense she made it way too easy. She didn't lock it or anything. All I had to do was slide it up, slither in, shut and lock it.)_

I checked the rooms downstairs to see if she was lounging about. She wasn't which made my job so much easier. I went around and locked all the doors and windows. If she was able to escape me she wouldn't get far. After that was done, I slowly crept upstairs. I heard the T.V. in the last bedroom.

The door was slightly cracked so I went to peek in just to make sure she was in there. She was! To make it even better she was facing the opposite way of me. I left the door and walked back down the hallway closing and locking all the doors. I left some nails on every other stair facing pointy side up just in case anything went wrong.

I opened my bag of supplies and pulled out my chloroform. I went back to her room. I slowly opened the door all the way. She was on her laptop writing something. I walked closer to her and peeked over her shoulder to see what she was typing. She was writing a gay sex scene between two brothers. Oh what a naughty girl.

I quickly brought the rag up to cover her mouth and nose. She immediately started to struggle and tried to scream but I held her down. After a few minutes her body went limp. Now the fun could begin. I let her go and she fell to the ground. I went back to my bag and grabbed a plastic sheet. I laid that down on the ground and placed her onto it. I grabbed the Halloween makeup and got to work.

I was going to make her into a skeleton. I wanted it to be perfect but I had zero experience with makeup so I just googled how to do it. Halfway through her makeup she started to wake up. I didn't really care. As she was starting to struggle, I went and got some more things out of my bag near her computer. That was a mistake. As my back was turned she was able to get up and hit me over my head with something. Ironically enough it was the Bible she hit me with. As I was getting up she ran. I wasn't worried. The doors were locked and the steps had nails. She wasn't getting very far. Any noise she made was going to be covered up by the celebration going on outside. As I got to the door I saw her struggling to open up the other rooms. How stupid could she be? Honestly has she never seen any horror movies? Once she realized that the doors were locked she ran for the steps. I counted down in my head. 3...2...1.

Her scream pierced the air and a series of thuds followed after. I sighed deeply and walked to the top of the stairs to look down. She was laying at the bottom moaning softly. Nails embedded into her skin at random places. Perhaps letting her run wasn't a great idea. She just ruined my hard work. I slowly walked down the steps, avoiding all the nails she missed. When she noticed me coming she tried to crawl away and tried to call out for help. I laughed at her attempt. I grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head back and whispered in her ear “This is gonna be sooo much fun” I then looked her in her eyes and smiled _(quite evilly if I may so)_ and knocked her out again. I picked her up, threw her over my shoulder, and carried her back upstairs to restart my work.

A little after 10 I finished my work. A few times she woke up and started to struggle but I just used chloroform to put her under again. As I was waiting for a good time to move the body I went around and cleaned the mess I made. I made sure to unlock all the doors and windows. I picked up every nail. I made sure to bleach the stairs of all the blood. _(Thank God they had hardwood floors)_ I fixed her room to make it look like there was no struggle. I made sure to have the fanfic she was writing up on the screen so that her parents could see that their little innocent princess wasn't so innocent.

I waited till around 1 AM to move her body outside. That was a challenge for me because I didn't want to mess up the makeup or anything. They make it look so easy in the movies.

Once I had her situated I snuck out the way I entered with my bag and took a lap around the block. Twice. I didn't want to chance anyone coming out to see me moving a body.

So far the coast was clear. I quickly went to Becky's next door neighbor’s house and took down the skeleton that was hanging up in the tree. I took the skeleton back into the house with me and placed it on her bed, took off the clothes they placed on it and put on the clothes Becky was wearing on to it. I laid it under the blankets and left. I went back downstairs and put the skeleton’s clothes on Becky. I picked her up and brought her outside with me. I hung a noose around her neck. I reached into my bag and pulled out smelling salts to wake her up. Once she was awake and somewhat coordinated, I made her stand up and onto a chair. She tried to scream but it was muffled due to her mouth being stitched shut. Fortunately her tears didn't mess up the makeup too much. As much as I wanted to hear her muffled screams and pleas I couldn't risk anyone hearing her, so with one final smile in her direction and one final Happy Halloween! I pulled the chair from underneath her. Watching her struggle to breathe was amusing and as much as I wanted to enjoy the pretty picture she made I couldn't. I had already wasted enough time in the area. I left quietly into the dark.

The next morning I decided to go jogging fairly early to see how my skeleton was holding up. I was around the corner from the house when out of nowhere I heard a scream. My jogging turned into a full blown run.

When I got closer to the house I could see the neighbor passed out in the lawn with her dog licking her face trying to awaken her. Other neighbors were coming out of their homes to see why someone was screaming that early in the morning.

It was a sight to behold. Everyone gathered around the unconscious lady and the dead body in the tree. Becky’s body didn't look so great in the morning light. Her tears did more damage to the makeup than I thought, the lines were sloppy, and her body bled more than I remembered. (Damn those nails)I was happy because it still, for all intents and purposes, looked like a skeleton. All in all it was a good week for me.

I never got caught for the murder of Becky. No one was blamed for it either. It's still one of the greatest mystery in my home town.

 _This was the start of a very long, very dark Halloween tradition_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta, Toastiel! I was worried this story was gonna be poop on a stick but she said that I have a twisted imagination and that she liked the story! I'm hoping you guys do to. Please feel free to leave a comment telling me what you guys think. Love it? Hate it? Let me know ! 
> 
> Also does anyone know how to add pictures ?


End file.
